Ultimate Anti-Hero: A Taiora
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Even though Tai and Sora aren't really in this episode, I thought to myself, what if someone went back and got them from the Real World? Would Tai make the ultimate sacrifice? And would a certain Digimon return to his Mega Form? TAIORA FOREVER! R&R! Sorat


Me: After watching "Ultimate Anti-Hero" earlier this afternoon, an idea came to me-make it into a Taiora and see how WarGreymon would fare against Black WarGreymon this early in the game

Me: After watching "Ultimate Anti-Hero" earlier this afternoon, an idea came to me-make it into a Taiora and see how WarGreymon would fare against Black WarGreymon this early in the game! 

Tai: W-What? 

Sora: But we're not even in this episode! 

Me: You are now! (laughs evilly) I don't own Digimon. If I did, Tai would've married Sora; Yolei would've hooked up with Davis, yadda, yadda, yadda. 

Tai: Great, this is all we need-to be tossed into a remake of an episode we weren't even in in the first place, and the author sounds like Davis in disguise! 

Me: (irritated) Hey, I may consider Davis one of my favorite DigiDestined, but I draw the line at that point, got it?! 

Tai: Yes, sir. 

Me: Good. 

****

Digimon 

Ultimate Anti-Hero: Taiora

__

Tai: Hey, guys, its Tai! It's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, from what Kari told me, the new DigiDestined's had their hands full with destroying control spires and handling this white-haired lady who can turn control spires into evil Digimon, but when they were ambushed at the Giga House by a bunch of Insect Digimon, which soon included Digmon and Stingmon, Yolei and Kari turned them to normal by changing the sounds of the flute. I'm still amazed that it was Davis' idea! That's when things went bad, 'cause they found out that the lady was Arukenimon, an Ultimate Digimon! Paildramon almost finished her off, but Mummymon came in, took care of our friends and they both vanished! A whole day has passed since then, but I'm gonna tag along with the team today and see if there's anything I can do to help. Wonder if anyone else is willing to go with me? Hmm…

"Fire Rocket!!" WHAM! Flamedramon demolished about 20 control spires with one move. 

"Way to go!" Davis yelled out. 

"Double Stars!!" Shurimon handled about 60 more control spires a few moments later. 

"Awesome!" Yolei noted excitedly. 

"Rock Cracking!!" Digmon took care of about 20 or so that time. 

"Keep up the great work!" Cody advised. 

"Shooting Stars!!" Pegasusmon destroyed about 30 control spires! 

"That a boy!" T.K. cried out. 

"Rosetta Stone!!" Nefertimon vaporized about 10 control spires, but Kari didn't mind about the number, just as long as the job was done. 

"Say 'Cheese!' please!" Kari advised sweetly. 

"Spiking Strike!!" Stingmon finished off the area by destroying 7 control spires total, making it a number of 147 control spires totally! 

__

"I can't believe it!" Ken thought happily as he surveyed the area, now devoid of control spires. _"We're _finally _making progress!" _

As Davis lounged around in a tree, he observed Flamedramon land safely to the ground and deDigivolve back to Veemon. 

"Great work today, guys; that's a total of 147! I think we deserve a break!" 

"Yeah! A break for sundaes!" Veemon cheered. Davis laughed a bit. 

"Sorry, pal, but as far as I know, there are no ice cream shops here in the Digital World." Davis apologized. Veemon looked down, at least until his nose caught a familiar whiff of…

"CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! LEMME AT IT; LEMME AT IT!" Davis groaned and sweatdropped as he heard a scream of surprise, then a yell of indignation as his Digimon flew back and hit the ground with chocolate on his mouth. A very irritated Sora Takenouchi and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya came up to Davis with stern looks on their faces. 

"Hey, the next time you two lovebirds wanna bring ice cream to the Digital World, bring him some too; otherwise, he'll tackle you and eat it all up again! Don't blame me if Veemon had a craving for chocolate ice cream!" Davis insisted impatiently. 

"Davis, do you know how much that cost me to get for her? I paid for that chocolate ice cream out of my allowance!" Tai growled heatedly. This is where Davis and Tai were both alike in some ways-they both had quick tempers. Sora did manage to calm him down, though. 

"Tai, we didn't know Veemon would be hungry and if we had known, I would've made sure to get some extra ice cream. I'm not mad at him anymore and you shouldn't be either." With a reluctant nod, Tai backed down and eyed his successor with a solemn look. 

"Sorry, Davis. I got carried away. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." 

"No prob, Tai! Uh, by the way…how'd you guys get here anyway?" Sora pointed back a ways to where Yolei, Hawkmon, Agumon and Biyomon were. Davis simply nodded. 

"I see." Tai eyed Sora with a sideways look as if to say, "Let's talk." She caught the look and nodded slightly. 

"What's up, guys? Anything I should know about?" Davis asked. "Do you need my expertise on how to talk to women, Tai?" Sora blushed at Davis' question whereas Tai grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. 

"Trust me-I don't need your expertise on how to talk to women, 'cause I've got my own way of doing that." Tai replied evenly. 

"What way would that be-eyeballing their chests or making goggle-eyes at them from across the hall?" Sora joked cynically as she passed Tai by and sat at another tree to wait. 

Tai groaned as he let go of Davis and started forward. 

"Think about it, Tai! You know my number!" A second later, Kari and T.K. came up with Gatomon and Patamon. Veemon had woken up and quickly wiped away the chocolate from his mouth. 

"I'm thirsty. Are you?" 

"I'd kill for a saucer of milk right about now." 

"There was a vending machine back there a ways. Let's go and get some." T.K. said. 

"Perfect! I'll come with you." Davis remarked as he started his descent. 

"We'll just get you something and bring it back to you." Kari replied. 

"Huh? Oh…" Davis successfully kept himself from crying while in front of Kari, but knew that wasn't going to last. 

"What kind should we get you?" 

"Hmm…whatever." 

"Tai, what'd you want to talk about?" Sora asked. Tai grimaced as he twiddled his fingers back and forth. 

__

"Just great! You had it all planned out, and now you can't even say it to her! And you've got the Crest of Courage-ha! I bet Matt could say three simple words to a girl-he's got hundreds swarming around him by the minute, including Jun!" Tai thought angrily to himself. 

"Uh, well there's something I've gotta tell you." Tai spoke up calmly. Sora felt her heart beat twice as fast as normal. 

__

"Oh my gosh! Calm down, Takenouchi. He could be telling you that he already has a girlfriend-if he does, I can always have Birdramon show up at her house and we can have a barbecue! On the other hand, he could tell you that he loves you and can't live without you!" "Yes, Tai? What is it?" 

"Sora, for quite a while now, I've had feelings for someone on the team. Actually, I've had these feelings ever since I met her, but I never could find the right time to tell her since our Digital World adventures." Tai explained. 

"Wow. Mimi's a real lucky person." Sora noted quietly, her head bowed down in defeat. Tai stopped twiddling his fingers and used his hand to rise her head until he found himself lost in her crimson eyes. 

"It's not Mimi I've had feelings for, and Kari's my sister! What would people say?" 

Sora felt her heart race a bit more and blushed a bit as she lost herself in his chocolate-like eyes. 

"That just leaves…" 

She left the sentence unfinished as Tai closed his eyes and bent down toward her as she closed her eyes and rose upward toward him, their lips getting closer and closer until…

"COME ON, YOU GUYS! THE TWO OF YOU JUST DESTROYED A CONTROL SPIRE TOGETHER! SHAKE HANDS AND BECOME FRIENDS!" Davis yelled angrily, which killed the moment between Tai and Sora. 

"Leave it to Davis to ruin the romantic moment." Tai muttered bitterly. Sora's blush increased as she grabbed Tai by the chin and yanked him back around to face her. 

"You thought this was a romantic moment? Oh, Tai…" 

Unfortunately, they were interrupted once again by the new DigiDestined. 

"Davis, stop making us waste our energy!" 

"The both of you are so stubborn!" 

"I guess not every team member wants us around, Wormmon. Come on, let's go." 

"Wait, Ken! Ah…!" 

"AAHH! YOU…!" 

Tai and Sora sighed sadly, as they both got up and went to calm down the others, knowing that they should've stayed at the Real World like usual. 

"We're gone ten minutes and you cause a mutiny?" T.K. exclaimed in shock as Davis related the story to the others when they arrived. 

"Both of them are so stubborn. Neither one is willing to talk to the other." Yolei added in. 

"Poor Cody. He must feel terrible." Kari noted. The team all sighed, then went back to finishing their drinks. 

"You know what? I was thinking…maybe I should talk to Cody and Ken about acting their own age." Davis said. At that precise moment, Veemon, T.K., Patamon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari, Gatomon, Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon either choked on their drinks or spit them back into the cans in utter shock and disbelief! 

"I could get them to straighten out." Davis spoke up. The others tried in vain to stifle their laughter, but failed and burst out with chuckles and giggles. Davis got to his feet in anger and turned toward his friends.

"All right, just what exactly is so funny?!" That's when things went bad as everyone looked up in shock, then in anger. Davis worriedly backed up. 

"Are you guys mad or something? Hey, you don't have to give me the silent treatment; come on!" Davis insisted. 

"Davis, look behind you." Tai and T.K. chorused. 

"Huh?" Davis turned in amazement to see a significant number of control spires float upward in the air, then to see Arukenimon and Mummymon speed off in their jeep. 

"Have fun with my new Digimon, kiddies-this one'll kill you…literally!" 

The DigiDestined bolted to their feet as they all grabbed their Digivices. 

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!" 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!" 

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILAMON!!!" 

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKLYOMON!!!" 

A chorus of "Digi-Armor Energize!" came from T.K. and Kari as the Digi-Eggs of Hope and Light came shooting out of the Dterminals. 

"Patamon Armor-Digivolve to…PEGASUSMON-Flying Hope!!!" 

"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…NEFERTIMON-The Angel of Light!!!" 

And all this time, the 100 control spires kept bursting into bits of data to create one powerful Digimon that the DigiDestined couldn't possibly defeat as they were now…

Kari and T.K. flew on ahead to observe what kind of Digimon would be created from the control spires when it suddenly took a familiar shape…a shape that only the two of them, Tai and Sora recognized. 

"It can't be." Tai gaped in shock as he got a good look at the Digimon through his mini-telescope. A moment later he mindlessly handed it to Sora, who looked through it, then went pale and leaned against Tai's shoulder for support. 

"Dudes, don't leave us in suspense; who is it?" Davis demanded impatiently. 

"Well…" Greymon began. 

"Actually…" Birdramon added. 

"YAAAAAAAA!!" T.K. and Kari cried out as the Digimon suddenly sent out a concentrated beam of dark energy toward them and they, along with their Digimon, hurtled helplessly to the ground. 

"KARI!" Tai and Davis cried out. 

"T.K.!" Yolei yelled. 

The Digimon finally took form and Greymon's eyes instantly narrowed into slits. 

"I know that Digimon…but it can't be him!" Pegasusmon gasped out. 

"It's…its Black WarGreymon…" Nefertimon moaned weakly. 

The completed Mega Digimon's eyes flashed a dark red, and as he rose his head upward, he suddenly roared out his anger and rage in one, swift move. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

__

"Black WarGreymon's a Mega Digimon who looks _like WarGreymon, but he's pure evil! His Terra Destroyer attack sends out a concentration of 100% negative energy!" _

"Black WarGreymon…it can't be…" T.K. groaned as he passed out next to Pegasusmon. 

"It's just not possible…" Kari moaned as she passed out also alongside Nefertimon. 

Tai's eyes narrowed as he prepared himself to jump onto Greymon's back, but Sora stopped him. 

"Tai, don't! You know Greymon wouldn't stand a chance against him already. I'm not going to let you risk your life too." Sora pleaded. 

"But our Digimon need our help. We can't just let them get slaughtered out there!" Tai insisted. 

Black WarGreymon immediately tackled all five Digimon-Greymon, Birdramon, ExVeemon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon-and with one powerful head butt, sent them all sprawling to the ground! Running on adrenaline alone, Greymon staggered to his feet and eyed the control spire Digimon with a calculated look. Black WarGreymon eyed him back and smirked evilly. 

__

"Even though this is a Champion Digimon, I can sense the powers of a Mega within him…but they are blocked. How to bring out the power and see if he is a worthy opponent, that is the problem." 

"Nova Blast!!" Black WarGreymon rose his "dramon destroyers" and split the fire attack in two. 

"See if you can split _this_ in two: Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon sent a number of fireballs at Black WarGreymon, who either dodged them or sent them flying right back! 

"Birdramon, look out!" Sora warned worriedly. Instantly, the Digimon smiled and pulled his claws back up. Tai's eyes widened in shock. 

"Sora, get Birdramon out of the battlefield now!" he demanded. 

"Why, Tai? We'll need all the Digimon we can get." 

"Birdramon's a 'dramon' Digimon! She's susceptible to Black WarGreymon's 'dramon destroyers' like Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon were!" Tai insisted. That's when it clicked. 

"Birdramon, get back here now!" Sora yelled, but it was too late! Black WarGreymon sliced at Birdramon, and she went down hard! The second she hit the ground, she deDigivolved into an unconscious Biyomon. A grief-stricken Sora ran to her side, oblivious to anything else at the moment. 

"Paildramon's our only chance! That's it then; we have to call Ken!" Yolei advised heatedly. 

"We don't need him for this! We didn't need him before and we don't need him now!" Cody noted. 

"Wrong! I can't DNA Digivolve without him and we don't have a Mega Digimon who's powerful enough to battle that Digimon." Davis retorted. 

"Aquilamon! We've got to get to Ken!" Yolei yelled out. 

"I'm on it!" A second later, Aquilamon and Yolei flew off in the direction Ken had left. 

A few moments later, ExVeemon, Greymon and Ankylomon were back on the ground, Ankylomon deDigivolved back to Armadillomon; ExVeemon and Agumon struggling to rise. That's when Stingmon and Aquilamon showed up with Ken and Yolei on Aquilamon's back. 

"Ken, what happened to you?" Davis asked. 

"I got some sense knocked into me. Let's do it!" 

Tai nodded in agreement. "Let's see what all the DNA Digivolving fuss is about!" 

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

Arukenimon growled out, "Black WarGreymon, I've seen this Digimon before. I want you to show him who's the most powerful Digimon in the entire Digital World!" 

The two Digimon went head-to-head and battled it out. With his dual voices, Paildramon noted, "Whoa! Talk about meeting head-to-head! We're gonna need an aspirin the size of a control spire after this fight! Desperado Blaster!!" 

The powerful attack hit Black WarGreymon hard, but didn't cause any damage! 

"Impossible!" Ken cried out. 

"There's not even a scratch on him!" Yolei realized. 

"Paildramon was our only chance. Now what do we do?" Davis asked in amazement. 

Black WarGreymon observed the DigiDestined with his eyes and saw Sora still tending to the wounded Biyomon. He connected his hands and growled out, "Terra Destroyer!!" 

Tai gasped in shock and ran toward him, not noticing that his Digivice was shrieking loudly than usual. 

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Tai tackled her and pushed her and Biyomon out of the way, but got hit with the energy ball himself! 

"TAI! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Instantly, Agumon started glowing brightly. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

__

"Finally-my ultimate challenge! Now we shall see which Mega is the most powerful of the both of us in the entire Digital World!" 

The two WarGreymon head-butted each other in midair. WarGreymon was fueled with anger, pain, undying courage and unrealized love; Black WarGreymon was powered up with confidence and control spire energy. 

"You'll pay for what you did to Tai! If he's hurt because of your attack…Mega Claw!!" 

Black WarGreymon grunted in slight pain and smiled, despite the pain. 

"Now, to wind things up…Terra Force!!" WHAM! Black WarGreymon grunted in anger as he was slammed into the ground. 

"That was for Tai!" 

Sora worriedly ran to where the smoke from where she had been standing was finally fading away. 

"Tai! Are you okay? Talk to me! Please don't die! I haven't told you how I feel about you…" 

With a groan, Tai pulled himself up and grasped Sora's hand with his own, which was caked with dried blood. 

"Sora…I…" 

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Roaring in pure anger, Black WarGreymon rose from the kicked up smoke around him and powered up for his ultimate attack. 

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Kari cried out as she held an unconscious Gatomon in her arms. 

WarGreymon's eyes narrowed into slits as he powered up for his own attack. 

"NOVA FORCE!!!" 

"DRAGON KILLER!!!" 

The skies lit up with a bright light in a specific part of the Digital World, then slowly faded to reveal…

…The DigiDestined, sprawled out on the ground, knocked unconscious from WarGreymon and Black WarGreymon's most powerful attacks. T.K., Kari and their Digimon in one spot, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody and their Digimon in another spot; Tai, Sora and Biyomon right near the spot where Black WarGreymon's attack hit. And WarGreymon, barely conscious, standing next to Black WarGreymon. Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared behind him. 

"Excellent job, Black WarGreymon! Once you've defeated WarGreymon, you may proceed to destroy the Digital World!" As we already know, Black WarGreymon simply stood there, eyeing his opponent with calmness around his dark visage. 

"Don't just stand there patting yourself on the back! Your master has given you new orders." Mummymon demanded. 

"I will take orders from no one!" 

Arukenimon and Mummymon gawked in surprise. "WHAT?!" 

"Why should I take orders from _you_ when you're so weak, you need me to do your fighting. I must find another worthy opponent, one who can be called brother, as WarGreymon is my brother." That said, Black WarGreymon flew off into the sky. WarGreymon managed a step forward and pulled his hands together. 

"I suggest you two get out of here before I generate enough energy to destroy you." 

Narrowing her eyes in anger and rage, Arukenimon and Mummymon raced for the jeep and sped off. Once he was sure they were gone, WarGreymon staggered over to where Tai, Sora and Biyomon were, then deDigivolved back to a barely conscious Agumon. 

__

"I just hope the next time I take on Black WarGreymon, the outcome's a whole lot different than this one was…" 


End file.
